plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blover
The Blover is a single use plant in Plants vs. Zombies obtained during Fog levels that blows away all Balloon Zombies and fog for 15 seconds. It spins its three large leaves around until all of it is blown away. However, the fog comes back after a while. The name Blover is a portmanteau of the words blow and clover, the latter being the Trifolium sp. genus of flowering plants noted for its triple leaves. Suburban Almanac Entry Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Usage Planting a Blover costs 100 sun. Immediately after planting, the leaves of the plant spin vigorously, pushing all the fog and Balloon Zombies (even the ones behind the Blover) off to the right of the screen. The fog stays off the screen for 15 to 20 seconds, after which it drifts back to its previous location. The Balloon Zombies which were on-screen when the Blover was planted are officially defeated and do not return. Strategies It is a lot cheaper to plant one 100 sun Blover than planting five to six 125 sun Cactuses or a 225 (+25)-sun Cattail, and faster than two 25 sun Planterns. Blovers are good if you want to devote lawn space to more powerful plants while retaining the ability to defend against Balloon Zombies, but are more difficult to use, as the player must pay attention to when the Balloon Zombies appear. Fortunately, Balloon Zombies are somewhat slow and the Blover almost always charges in time to clear them all away. In addition, their arrival is signaled with a whooshing noise (similar to a balloon inflating), so the player can be alerted to their presence even before they enter the screen. If they don't feel like the player will be able to muster 100 sun when they need it, the player is afraid they might let a Balloon Zombie slip past their defenses, or they don't want to have to pay constant attention, a column of Cactuses or two to four Cattails may be better for the player. As for its fog clearing abilities, a Blover can remove all the fog a lot faster (although it costs more) than two Planterns. If you want to see what's behind the fog only in certain situations, you should use the Blover, so you don't need to waste space on protecting Planterns. However, Planterns are a lot cheaper and provide visibility for as long as you can protect them, so they are more efficient. Whether to use Blovers or not is mostly a matter of preference, although their Balloon Zombie-stopping ability should usually not be used in conjunction with Cattails (except when a massive wave of zombies during levels such as Survival: Endless prevents them from targeting the Balloon Zombies). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, Zombonis and Squash Zombies can destroy Blovers like any other zombie could if you aren't fast enough. Also, plant Blovers in front of zombies to block them so that they'll spend their time trying to eat it (it will blow away all Balloon Zombies and fog, no matter where you plant it). This strategy is very useful, especially against Pole Vaulting Zombies (they'll jump over the Blover and lose their pole). If you are trying to kill Balloon Zombies, wait for them to be two columns from your house, then use the Blover. This way, you kill any Balloon Zombies coming later. Gallery Blover.gif|Animated Blover Cardboard Blover.JPG|Cardboard Blover Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover Blover_Seed.jpg|Blover Seed Packet in the'' iPad version'' Bloverfan.jpg|A Blover fan in real life bloveratnight.png|Blover at night. bloverlilynightfog.png|Blover blowing in a Fog level, on a Lily Pad. DS Blover.png|Blover in the DS version blover22.png|HD Blover bloverseedpc.PNG|Blover Seed Packet in PC version. Bungee Blover.JPG|A Bungee Zombie stealing a Blover Blover Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Trivia *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), Blovers has three (left, middle, and right). This also happens to Gold Magnet, but much slower and shorter. *The Blover is one of the three instant-use plants that has a fast recharge with the others being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Blover is the only plant that seems to be neutral, due to other plants being either happy, sad, or angry. *When blowing on a Lily Pad, the stem is not visible. *Blovers cannot blow away Balloon Zombies when their balloons have been popped by a Cactus or Cattail, but they can blow them away when planted to the right of them. *Like the Doom-shroom, the Cherry Bomb, the Umbrella Leaf and the Jalapeno, the Blover's body expands as it blows away the fog. *Blover is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen as a silhouette after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Doom-shroom. *In Versus Mode, the player cannot use Blover because the Balloon Zombie is not available, making Blover useless. *Like the Ice-shroom, the Blover has childhood history in the Almanac. *Unlike most instants, the Blover takes effect before disappearing as opposed to after. *Blover is the only instant kill plant that can only kill one type of zombie, which is the Balloon Zombie. *If a Blover blows all fog away, the fog returns after around fifteen seconds, which is enough for a Balloon Zombie to travel approximately seven squares. *The Blover, the Shamrock, and the Shamrockstar are all based on clovers. *Blover is a portmanteau of the words "blow" and "clover". *Inside Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time's files, there are data for the Blover, so Blover may be added in future. See also *Cactus *Plantern *Cattail *Balloon Zombie *Fog (Area) Category:Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Instant Kills Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Fog Clearing Plants